


Warm Love

by Rainbow_Whale_Shark



Series: Hyrule Vacation [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Heterosexual Sex, Making Out, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 21:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Whale_Shark/pseuds/Rainbow_Whale_Shark
Summary: The mountains can be cold and unforgiving, but when traveling with Link, they're anything but that.





	Warm Love

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't make me write any more descriptions. I can't do it OTL

"When you said that you were taking me on a vacation, trampling through the snow for an hour was not what I had in mind." Your legs are burning while the rest of you freezes, and you shoot a glare at Link, who seems more or less unaffected. 

"This isn't the vacation," Link sounds so matter-of-fact, you wonder if he's making fun of you. "We have to get there first." He holds out his hand for you, and upon grabbing it, you're lifted off of your feet and into Link's arms. You want to protest, but he's so warm, you can't help but to wrap your arms around his neck. 

"Tired of hearing me complain?" Link chuckles in response, and you sense the answer is a resounding 'yes'. 

You're comfortable in Link's arms, and you could probably fall asleep right here. Him stopping abruptly interrupts your thoughts, and you look up to see him staring straight ahead. 

"We're here." 

"What?" True to his word, right in front of you is a small cottage, a cooking pot in front. 

"I tried to tell you that it was just past the hill, but you weren't listening." Link unceremoniously plops you onto your own two feet, stretching his shoulders. 

You look around, and what Link described as a hill was more of a mountain in your opinion. You keep quiet about this, however, choosing to simply follow him into the quaint cabin. 

The first thing Link does is light a fire, and light washes over the surprisingly well kept home. Sure, it was small, but it had everything the two of you needed, and right now, you needed the bed more than anything. 

As you lay down, Link digs through his bag and pulls out various ingredients. What catches your eye are the two radishes, somewhat of a rare delicacy in Hyrule. Your stomach is growling at this sight, knowing that whatever Link makes is going to be delicious, especially with those fresh radishes. 

"I'm going to go outside and cook, if you want to come." You eagerly follow him outside and sit on one of the logs around the cooking pot while he lights another fire. 

When Link cooks, he's in his own world. He already has a recipe in mind and starts preparing the ingredients: chopping voltfruit and hydromelon, pouring milk into the pot to heat up, humming to himself the entire time. In go various spices; you see spicy peppers among them.

"That's not part of the recipe, is it?" Your voice drips with playful sarcasm, and Link shoots you a glare. 

"Neither are snarky comments, yet here we are." You fumble for a response, and Link smirks as you fail to come up with one. 

He turns his attention back to the cooking pot in front of him, adding the fruits and radishes to the soup. He lets it simmer for a while, and you sit in comfortable silence together. When Link's decided it's cooked, he pours two bowls, then cuts off the very tops of the radishes so they're shaped like hearts and garnishes the soup with them. 

"Done. Creamy heart soup." Link holds a bowl out to you, and as you accept, he glances away, looking like he still has something to say. 

You don't press the issue, instead choosing to have a spoonful of soup. The flavors meld seamlessly on your tongue; the slight crunch of the vegetables with the richness of the milk, the spice from the peppers and the mellow quality of the broth, not to mention how nicely it warmed your body from the inside out. 

"Good?" Link seems to be worried that you don't like it, but you quickly nod, banishing that thought from his mind. "I'm glad. You know, I once heard that…that this dish can make people fall in love." He's looking away again, stirring his bowl of soup absently.

"Well, would it have an effect if I was already in love?" You lean in as you say this, and Link goes red, nearly dropping his soup. 

"Uh, I guess it wouldn't…" He doesn't say anything after this, suddenly very interested in his soup. 

You eventually finish eating, and the two of you head back inside, only to discover that the fire's gone low. A chill has settled in the cabin and Link grumbles, clearly expecting warm air instead of cold. 

He relights the fire then walks over to you, noticing that you're now wrapped up in the blankets in an attempt to stave off the cold. 

"Here, let me help you out." Link snickers as he joins you in the blankets, pulling you into his embrace. Though he's warm, when he buries his face in your hair, you can feel how cold he really is.

You gently push him away a bit so you can pepper his cold face with kisses. Link's completely red to the tips of his ears, so you move to kiss those too. He slowly exhales, as if trying to keep himself calm. A wicked thought goes through your mind, and you act on it, kissing and nibbling the sensitive skin of one ear. You feel Link tense, then shudder, causing you to quickly back off. 

"That…tickles." The shuddering is Link's poor attempt at disguising his laughter, and while you're distracted, he pulls you in for a lazy kiss. 

His tongue slides against your bottom lip, and you moan quietly as he explores your mouth. Link's hands make their way under your shirt; though any other time it would be highly welcome, his hands are freezing cold. 

"Too cold!" Unceremoniously, you break the kiss, grabbing both of his wrists to get those icy hands off of your skin. Link seems apologetic, but his eyes twinkle with laughter. "How about you lean back against the headboard?" 

Link gives you a coy smile as he does, and you almost pounce on him, locking your lips together once more. Your hand travels down to his pants, pulling them down just enough to access his half-hard cock. 

You take a moment to warm your hand before wrapping it around him, causing Link to moan into your mouth. You stroke him until he's fully hard, delighting in the way he looks at you with such need. 

With a bit of regret, you throw off your pants, exposing yourself to the slowly warming air. Sighing, you sink down onto his cock and Link rests one hand on your waist. Thankfully, your shirt is long, covering where his hand is. 

Link lets you take charge, content to hold you hand and kiss your fingers while you adjust to having him inside you. He treats you so gently, almost reverently, choosing to show his affection for you rather than tell you; actions speak louder than words, Link takes that saying to heart. 

Slowly, you lift yourself up, moaning when his cock rubs you just right. Soon, you have a rhythm built up, bouncing on his cock while Link falls apart beneath you. Your moans mix together and you can see lust clouding his bright blue eyes. 

This position is tiring for you, and Link can sense that you're about to slow down. His grip tightens on your waist as he sits up just enough to switch your roles, thrusting into you. Link's breath comes much quicker, and he picks up the pace when you dig your nails into his shoulders, both of you chasing your highs. 

The change of angle has your toes curling, with Link hitting your most sensitive spot with every thrust. You feel yourself flying over the edge, Link's thrusts sounding more wet and sloppy as you come. He's not far behind, sighing in relief with his release. 

You're exhausted after that, choosing not to get off of Link just yet and he clearly doesn't mind, delicately kissing your collarbone. It takes you a bit longer to regain use of your legs, but you eventually get up to grab a damp rag to clean off with, leaving Link to ponder something. 

"I hope you know this, but...ah," You're redressing as Link blushes terribly, "I am in love-- with you, I mean."

It clearly took a lot for him to say it out loud, but he's proud of his effort, looking at you expectantly. 

"Of course I know," You smile at him, and he looks almost shocked, "You show me every day. But it is nice to hear once and a while." 

Link nods as if taking mental notes, and as you lay back down, he has his arms around you again, keeping you warm and safe for the night (and most of the morning).


End file.
